


Fallen Angels

by drippingwithsin



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Contains Spoilers for 2x8, F/F, I cried all through writing it, Mental Breakdown, Not A Happy Ending Or Is It?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingwithsin/pseuds/drippingwithsin
Summary: With a single gunshot the entire world shatters.





	Fallen Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on the song 'I know I'm a Wolf' by Young Heretics. Though this animation video 'Dear Rabbit' with the song was the real inspiration.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8kTMB2UqQs4

Villanelle only manages to make it halfway from the ruins when the full realization of what she has just done comes crashing down around her. Eve. She shot her. Shot the woman she loves.

 

No,

 

Villanelle turns and rushes back. Stomach sinking when she spots the crumpled form.

 

She falls to her knees and flips Eve’s body over. There’s blood. So much blood and deep down the assassin part of her brain knows.

 

The other, however, does not seem to grasp the reality of the situation. Does not even want to fathom the inevitable.

 

Tears welling, Villanelle lets out a humorless laugh.  

 

“Don’t be-don’t be a dick. Look I’m sorry, okay. I didn’t mean to.”

 

Silence.

 

Hand shaking uncontrollably, Villanelle hesitantly reaches down and cups Eve’s cheek. “Eve?” She lets go and Eve’s head lolls to the side.

 

The mood shifts to one of anger. Her face darkens.

 

“Eve, come on! Stop this!” Growing desperate, Villanelle grabs Eve by the shoulders and shakes. “Stop running away from me!”

 

Eve remains silent.

 

Quivering lips letting out a whimper, Villanelle’s hand dares slip down to the pulse point.

 

There is nothing.

 

A strangled sob wrecks her entire frame. No. This isn’t how it was supposed to be. This wasn’t in the plans. They were meant to be in Alaska, eating a bowl of Eve’s stomach-turning spaghetti while watching shitty romantic movies together.

 

Villanelle shakes her head frantically and scoops Eve’s limp body into her arms, pressing the petite woman close.  

 

“Eve, please. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to...” Villanelle buries her head into the messy raven mane she loved so much. Relishing in the soothing scent. She begins to rock back and forth. “ _Pleasepleaseplease_.”

 

The moment is broken up by multiple sets of heavy footsteps on stone. There isn’t much time. They were here. Here for them. Here to separate them forever. 

 

Quickly running out of options there is only one left.

 

“Shh, it’s okay, baby. I’m not going to let them take you from me.” Villanelle reaches for the gun carefully as to not jostle the precious cargo in her arms. “You’re mine.”

 

She raises the weapon.

 

In the ancient ruins of Rome, a second gunshot rings out. A flock of birds scatters into the clear blue sky. Below akin to two fallen angels the couple's bodies lie intertwined, seemingly clinging to one another even in death.

 

**END**


End file.
